


Stress Relief

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Little Virgil, M/M, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: After a stressful week, Virgil finally gets a day to relax.
Relationships: LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 270





	Stress Relief

Virgil sat in his room and colored in his coloring book, pacifier hanging on the clip that was attached to his onesie. It had been a stressful week and he had noticed himself regressing yesterday. He was thankful that Thomas hadn’t summoned him today, because he needed this. This time to just be relaxed and not have to worry about anything. He giggled as he looked at the picture he had just colored. It was a Nightmare Before Christmas coloring book, his favorite. He jumped when he heard a knock on his door.

“W-who is it?” he asked, cringing when his voice came out small. 

“It’s me” Logan said with a hint of confusion in his voice

Shit. He shoved the pacifier, coloring book, and crayons under his bed. The onesie wasn’t something unusual for him, or any of the other sides. He then took a breath to get out of littlespace and back into the headspace of an adult. He walked over and opened the door to see Logan standing there with his arms crossed. 

“Uh… did I do something wrong?”

Logan looked him up and down and let a small smile grace his face. He shook his head and extended his hand. Virgil took it, letting himself be lead into the living room. He was then pushed onto the couch. He looked around and saw Patton in the chair next to the couch. Roman was next to him on the couch and Logan stood in front of him. He looked at each of them with a confused look, then eventually settled on looking at Logan. Logan looked to the other two and got nods. Logan then cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. 

“We noticed that it has been a particularly stressful week for you”

Virgil just nodded. 

“We also noticed you acting a bit off yesterday”

Virgil felt heat rise to his cheeks and resisted the urge to pull the hood of the onesie up. They knew, but how? He had been so careful to keep them from knowing, other than his slip up with Logan a few minutes ago. 

“We were just wondering if there was anything we could do to help you relax?”

Virgil looked at all of them and then sighed. They didn’t know, they just wanted to help. He looked back at Logan and gave a small smile. 

“I was relaxing in my room. Just give me some time to myself for today and I’ll be fine. Not that I don’t appreciate the offer”

They all nodded and he gave them each a smile. He got up and went back to his room. He went to close the door when he noticed that Logan had followed him. He gave him a questioning look. 

“I was just wondering if…” He trailed off and looked around. It looked as if he was making sure they were alone before he continued in a whisper. 

“You wanted someone to keep you company?”

Virgil felt the blush return.

“I’m good. Thanks though”

Logan sighed. 

“Virgil, we know”

Virgil felt his heart drop. If felt like ice was running through his veins. He started the breathing technique before he could panic and Logan gave him a minute. 

“K-know what?”

Logan gave him a small smile. 

“That you regress. We were hoping you would come to us, we want to be there to help you through stressful times. If that means being there while you are regressed then that is fine with us”

“He’s right, kiddo”

Virgil jumped when Patton popped up behind Logan. He then saw Roman coming up the hall. Virgil did pull the hood up this time and hid his face. There was no way there were just okay with this. It was weird and he knew it, that’s why he hid it from them. He took a breath and looked up. He saw nothing but smiles and love. 

“I… I…” 

He didn’t know what to say. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Patton’s. 

“Kiddo, we just want to help. If you truly want to spend this time alone then we get it, but if you want someone there to keep you company or to take care of you, then we’re all here”

Virgil couldn’t form words. His mouth hung open and his mind was blank. He had always wanted someone there to take care of him while he was little, but he didn’t think anyone would be okay with it. He closed his mouth and just stared at them. He took a breath and then tried to form words again. 

“I… thank you. I would appreciate you guys being there to take care of me, if it’s truly okay”

They all nodded and he smiled. 

“Do you have stuff?”

He blushed and nodded again. Going to get the coloring book, crayons, and pacifier from under his bed. The blush got worse as he walked over to them with it in his hands. They then lead him back to the living room. He sat on the couch, Roman and Logan sitting on either side of him. Patton sitting in the chair next to him. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

He nodded vigorously, popping the pacifier into his mouth. They all smiled at him and Roman put on The Nightmare Before Christmas. Virgil felt himself slip back into little space and opened the coloring book to a picture he hadn’t colored yet. He opened the crayons and began coloring. Every so often he would get sucked into the movie and then return to coloring. 

At one point he looked around and saw them all watching him with smiles on their face and love in their eyes. He blushed and went back to coloring. After he got done with the picture, he put the book and crayons on the floor. He leaned against Logan, who moved his arm so he could cuddle better. He then whined and made grabby hands at Roman, who leaned over and cuddled into him. 

He looked at Patton and did the same. Patton had chuckled and moved to sit in front of Virgil on the floor. Virgil ran a hand through his hair and smiled. After the movie ended they decided to watch Steven Universe. Virgil sat with them and watched the show, a smile on his face. He had never been this happy in his laugh, and he hoped that it wouldn’t be the last time they did this.


End file.
